Seesaw
by lost-katana
Summary: They're laughing at him, as he sits there. They're doing the see-ing, and he's left with the saw-ing.


(peeks back in) Uh, hey everyone! Yeah, sorry I haven't been around for awhile. There have been several factors contributing to this, but I'll bother you with none. Just know that I am trying to get back to writing again.

Anyways, here's a ficlet I wrote. Certainly not my best, but it was a plotbunny, so I snatched it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the TMNT.

* * *

He hates school. It's probably the most boring thing he's ever had to do in his life. The books they have to read annoy him, and he's decided that he doesn't like math. That's usually what his homework is, and he doesn't like that either.

The seats make his butt itch, and he can never move his legs. Lunch always tastes like throw up. Everyone in his class is a bunch of crybaby pansies that laugh at him when he gets an answer wrong. And his teacher always calls him 'Mister Mason', like he's a grown up even though he still treats him like the first grader that he is.

He wishes he could hit him.

Recess isn't nearly as bad, but it still sucks. Ever since he's been here, all they've had to play with is a slide and two swings. The slide isn't much fun at all, and someone always gets to the swings before he does. There's even three kids already waiting for their turn, telling him they were there first even though he didn't ask.

He grits his teeth and walks further on. He wishes he could punch them.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he frowns at the changed look of the playground. Over the weekend, someone must have come and brought some new equipment for them to play on. As his classmates flood out the doors, they run to it all. There's a jungle gym, and a sandbox, and a tube they can crawl through. But on the farther edge of the playground is something he's never seen before.

There's two of them, these strange looking boards. One is already taken, and as he walks over to the second, he watches each child go up in the air and then come back down. Back and forth they go up and down.

One boy grins at him. "Aren't these the coolest?"

"What is it?" He asks him, looking at the empty one.

"It's a seesaw! They have them at the park. Haven't you ever gone to the park?"

He wishes he could hit him.

Instead, he takes his hands out of his pockets and folds them over his chest. "No." His mother has always been too busy to take him.

"Oh," The kid says, unfazed by this. "Well, they're real fun. You need two people to play with them, though."

He nods to this, then walks over to one side of the seesaw. No sooner has he done this than does another boy appears. "Wanna play?"

He's trying not to get excited; this looks like fun though. So he nods his head and sits down on one end while the other boy does so on the opposite side.

The boy goes up and he stays down. But unlike the other kids, he's staying where he's at. "It's not working."

The boy giggles. "It's 'cause you're too big! I'm not big enough to make you go up."

He wishes he could hit him.

Some of the other kids are coming over now, all of them wanting to try. Someone helps one of the girls up on to the higher end of the seesaw, and she laughs at how high she is. Another boy climbs on after her, barely fitting on the small seat the three of them share, and it budges just a little. It's only enough to get him a few inches off of the ground.

The first boy is laughing again, and the second one joins in. "Let's get someone else! Hunter's too fat to play!"

He wishes he could hit them.

Soon the other children that have gathered are laughing, making fat jokes about him. Some are complaining because they want a turn now.

He wishes he could hit _all _of them.

Very suddenly, he puts his feet down and pulls himself off of the seat. And then something very unexpected happens. The other end of the seesaw suddenly comes crashing to the ground, the wood cracking slightly. The laughing from that end has stopped, with the boy on the end having fallen off and the one in the front bent over with a groan. The girl has started crying, saying that it hurts.

It isn't until someone's saying that he did it on purpose that he grins. That had been a lot of fun after all. He bursts out into laughter, the crowd silenced. "That's what you get when you mess with me, you babies!"

Everything makes a lot more sense now- the seesaw, too. He'd thought the fun would be had in the see-ing. The real fun was for the person doing the saw-ing.

Someone's gone to go get the teacher, and he's still laughing when the child returns with him.

The teacher doesn't seem quite as happy. "Mister Mason, now I'm sure this was an accident. But you need to be careful when playing with the seesaw. If you're not, your friends can get hurt."

Hun thinks about this seriously for three seconds. And then he hits him.­

* * *

So yeah. Crappy little ficlet. But hey! I wrote something! Counts, right?

…Yeah, that's what I thought. Sorry! But uh, feel free to review! And I promise I'm working on stuff still.


End file.
